The BCPH Food Safety Program is the primary regulatory agency responsible for regulating over 1,600 retail food establishments within Boulder County. The program's goal is to prevent foodborne illness and engages in program activities to reach that goal. For the last four years, the BCPH Food Safety Program has set specific annual objectives targeting implementation of active managerial control (AMC) practices at retail food establishments. As a jurisdiction that is enrolled in the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards and completed a self-assessment, we have also set objectives to continue to model our program after the Voluntary Standards. The BCPH Food Safety Program is seeking $350,000 in funding over the next five years to hire additional staff to further augment our program's abilities to meet key program objectives, including: 1. Continue to implement program changes to model the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards, which promotes uniformity and an integrated national food safety system. 2. Continue to improve program efforts to help shape best practices and advance efforts to shape the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. 3. Continue to implement innovative approaches to reduce the risks of foodborne illness centered on implementing active managerial control practices in retail food establishments. 4. Identify best practices that can be shared with other jurisdictions enrolled in the FDA Voluntary Retail Program Standards. By the end of Year Five, BCPH will have successfully implemented Voluntary Standards #3, #4, #5, and #6. BCPH will have conducted an additional 750 assessments of retail food establishments in Boulder County to identify the level of active managerial control practices that are being implemented and added an additional 150 Partners for Food Safety. BCPH will have developed baseline data and correlation data relating to the correlation between implementation of AMC practices and reduction in FBI risk factors. BCPH will present activities and data to peers in Colorado and nationally on program efforts.